


Goodbye

by CheshireGrins



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireGrins/pseuds/CheshireGrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Tsuna thinks all he can give his famiglia is a goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Goodbye
> 
> Author: CheshireGrins/ChesireGrins
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Summary: Sometimes, Tsuna thinks that all he can give his famiglia is a goodbye.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 

  
Goodbye   


 

Sometimes, Tsuna thinks the only thing he can give his family is a “goodbye”. He can't give them the happy life that he knows they sometimes wish for ( _sometimes, he wishes for it too, even if it meant losing his family_ ). He cannot save them, nor can he give them, the thought of bloodless hands. So sometimes, Tsuna feels as if he could only grant them all a goodbye before he leaves, whether forever or for a meeting with whichever boss or _famiglia_ ( _he would only know too late_ ).

 

Tsuna knows that he shouldn't think those thoughts, that Reborn would hit him because of them ( a passing thought, a painful realization: _Aah, Reborn isn't here anymore, is he?_ ) but he truly can't help it. Not when his ( it felt so weird, calling them  _his_ )men were walking into his office with blood on their hands and only the thought of reporting to him on their mind. He felt useless again, in those moments. ( A passing thought:  _Sorry Reborn._ For what, he doesn't know anymore.) 

 

Then, Tsuna is standing in front of a smiling white devil and he, too, is smiling. He is also standing in front of a well aimed gun, with the finger on the trigger. When he is falling (  _Aah, he shot me_ ), he doesn't  think that all he can give his guardians is a goodbye. No, he knows it. But he also knows that he has given two people the seeds of hope.  


 

  
So thus...   


 

“ _ Addio, miei cari.”  
_


End file.
